Dark And Tainted Love
by Fckitskaylee
Summary: (Warning: Vampire story and original pairings) Kaoru and her friends were completely normal girls... Until the boys come back. But, they aren't normal. Oh, no. They're vampires... And they're looking for mates. I wonder who will get that honor?
1. Chapter 1: Descriptions And Mystery Man

So, this IS a PpgzxRrbz vampire story. Sorry. But, I will use original pairings (greens, blues, reds). This story will be mature due to perverted boys, lots of cursing, gore and blood, aaaand sex. In this case, my Ppgz and Rrbz look different. They're still anime, but their appearances have been altered slightly. Oh, and Kaoru has asthma, Miyako's allergic to nuts, and Momoko is claustrophobic. c: The girls are 17 and the boys are 18.

Descriptions:

Miyako Gotokuji:  
Hair: Mid back length, naturally curly and golden blonde (kept in either two low braids, pig tails, or down)  
Eyes: Baby blue  
Height/Weight: 5'6"/125 pounds  
Chest: 34C  
Style: Girly and cute  
Hobbies: Singing, cooking, shopping, cheer leading, hanging with friends, and swimming  
School Life: Head varsity cheerleader, in chorus, plays violin in orchestra, and an A/B student (popular)

Momoko Akatsutsumi:  
Hair: Reaches her mid thigh, naturally wavy and light orange (kept in a high ponytail or down)  
Eyes: Pastel pink  
Height/Weight: 5'7"/128 pounds  
Chest: 37C  
Style: Collected and nice  
Hobbies: Researching, reading, debating, eating sweets, doing hair and makeup, playing volleyball and playing the viola  
School Life: Debate team representative, student council representative, plays viola in orchestra, plays varsity volleyball, and all A student (popular)

Kaoru Matsubara:  
Hair: Elbow length, naturally straight and jet black (kept down, in a ponytail, or a messy bun)  
Eyes: Bright green  
Height/Weight: 5'4"/115 pounds  
Chest: 23C  
Style: Intimidating emo but sporty  
Hobbies: Sports, dubstep dancing, playing guitar (both), skateboarding, playing video games, and listening to music  
School Life: Head of varsity track team and soccer team(girls), star of school dance team, and hangs with 'emos' and 'jocks'. (Popular)

Boomer:  
Hair: Barely reaches neck, naturally straight & in his eyes, and dirty blonde (worn as is)  
Eyes: Navy blue  
Height/Weight: 5'11"/146 pounds  
Abs: 6 pack (average)  
Style: Cool and sweet  
Hobbies: Playing football, singing, playing guitar (acoustic), skating, drawing, writing, and hanging at the beach

Brick:  
Hair: Reaches bottom of shoulder blades, naturally straight, and dark orange (kept in low ponytail or (rarely) down)  
Eyes: Dark red  
Height/Weight: 6'0"/157 pounds  
Abs: 6 pack (toned)  
Style: Smart and strong  
Hobbies: Playing basketball, reading, cooking, debating, playing video games, and studying

Butch:  
Hair: reaches shoulders, naturally straight and covers eyes sometimes, and midnight black (worn down (emo boy hair style) or in a ponytail)  
Eyes: Forest green  
Height/Weight: 6'1"/159 pounds  
Abs: 8 pack (toned)  
Style: Hardcore rocker/emo but sporty  
Hobbies: Sports, fighting, flirting, playing guitar (electric), any card games, playing video games, remixing dubstep songs, and skateboarding

Now, for the first chapter.

November 21 Friday 6:30 AM

Kaoru yawned as she turned over in her bed, slowly opening one eye. She drowsily grabbed her iPhone and checked the time.  
"6:30..." She muttered to herself as she set it down, slowly sitting up.

She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms and legs. She had been up late last night on Xbox again, playing Black Ops 2.

Sighing, she stood and grabbed a towel off her dresser, heading to her in suite bathroom.

After showering, she put on a pair of black boy shorts and a matching bra. She dried her hair and ran a flat iron over it before walking back into her room.

"Clothes, clothes, clothes.." She spoke to herself as she searched her closet for an outfit.

She settled for a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, a Blood On The Dance Floor T shirt, knee high converse boots with green laces, a dog tag, and a few bracelets.

Kaoru walked over to her mirror and examined herself before putting in her piercings (snakebites, septum, metal dimples and multiple ear piercings). She smirked and grabbed her phone and book bag, walking out her door.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, chuckling softly. "Looks like my Baby Girl forgot something," he spoke in a deep, husky voice as he tossed it up in the air and caught it, pocketing it. "I'll just personally return it to her." Turning slowly, he took two steps towards the window, fading away as he did so.

I promise chapters won't be this short normally! I just spent so much time on the descriptions, I didn't want to overdo it on my first fanfic. So, like it so far? Hate it? Please tell me. I'd appreciate it! I'll introduce Momoko and Miyako in the next chapter, along with who the figure was! (I bet some of you already know.)

Might upload my next chapter tonight. I just hope everyone liked it ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

I'm glad people are already starting to like the story! ^.^ I'm so sorry my first chapter was so short; I'll make up for it with this chapter, I promise! Keep commenting to tell me how I'm doing? Thanks. c:

xxxxx

Kaoru walked down the sidewalk alone, her earphones in her ears and her head low. She was blasting Avenged Sevenfold to keep her mind off of the fact that she was all alone.

Normally, she would walk with her close friends, Miyako and Momoko. However, being the head cheerleader, Miyako had an early morning practice today, and Momoko insisted on being at school early to get some studying done.

So, yeah. She was alone.

Kaoru shivered as a sudden cold breeze seemed to hit her. It was cold enough to send chills through her, and hard enough to push her hair back behind her shoulders. She gasped a little and looked up, pulling an earphone out.  
Everything was quiet and she was still all alone.

"What the...?" She trailed off as she looked down. A folded up sheet of paper was wedged under her shoes. It hadn't been there a moment ago.  
Kaoru looked around in confusion, but found no trace of where the note had come from, or the source of the freezing wind.

She sighed and stepped off of the note, snatching it up. Hastily unfolding it, she felt her eyes widen and her mouth gape on their own as she read it.

Baby Girl,  
You can't run; you can't hide. I've found you at long last. And I will have you. It's too late. This childish game of hide and seek is over. I've already won. Your friends? Already taken. So, you can amuse me and run, or you can except your defeat and let me catch you. I don't care either way. I hope you're ready for the time of your life.  
xoxo -B

Kaoru's blood ran cold as she slowly dropped the note. She watched it float to the ground, feeling numb. Her hands clenched into fists as she closed her eyes tight. She clenched her teeth and let out a shaky sigh.

_'Why am I acting like this? I'm not a pussy. I can confront him, kick his ass, and force him to give back Momoko and Miyako. It would be easy,' _she tried to convince herself.

**_No, you can't. He's too strong and you know that. Run or be caught. Choose now._**

Slowly opening her eyes, Kaoru turned on instinct. There, not ten feet from her, he stood in the shadows. She knew it was him. Only one boy had the evil smirk.

"What do you want from me," she hissed, stepping back. She had already chosen what she would do.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Baby Girl?" He asked in that all too familiar husky voice. She shuddered in disgust and shook her head.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, glaring at him. His forest green eyes stared back, holding amusement and... _lust_?

"I don't think you're in the position to demand _anything_ of me, Baby Girl. You're outnumbered already, just against me." He took a step forward, that smirk still playing on his lips.

She didn't step back; he would consider it a sign of weakness and fear. Straightening up slightly, she glowered up at him. It would have had so much more effect if she wasn't so short and he wasn't so tall.

"I don't think so. Now tell me what you fucking want so I can have my friends back!"

He chuckled and stepped forward out of the shadows. There he was.  
The Butch Jojo. Seeing him made her feel a little dizzy as she remembered her years of running and hiding from him. The Vampire Prince.

He was dressed in a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans, combats, and a black hoodie. His black hair hung over his eyes, but she could see the dark green twinkle behind them.

And he was still. **Fucking**. **_Smirking_**.

She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, fighting the urge to punch that stupid smirk off his face.

He held up her inhaler. She froze. She couldn't get very far without it.  
"I want you, Baby Girl, and I will have you. Your friends aren't in my hands. You know good and well who they belong to now," he chuckled, "And I'm sure my brothers won't give up their... Mates-to-be."

Kaoru went numb. Fear took over as it all clicked together. He wanted her to be his mate. To make her a half vampire. To own her.

**Hell. No. **

The asthma was a risk she was willing to try now.

She whirled around and went to take off, but he was one second quicker, grabbing her forearm forcefully.

He _always_ had been.

"Let me go!" She screamed, landing a roundhouse kick right in his left side. He grunted out, but his grip remained tight as iron as he pulled her into his chest.

She fought, but knew she was trapped as his other arm wrapped around her waist. His smirk had returned and he looked so... cruel.  
"Good night, Baby Girl."

He slammed his lips to hers. She let out one last muffled scream as some type of gas leaked through her forcefully parted lips.

The last thing she saw was his evil smirk. Those sharp white fangs.

_You're mine. Wether you want to be or not._

His voice echoed in her head as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?

^.^ Thank you for the likes and follows. I'm trying a new writing style, to see if you guys like it more than the 3rd person thing. Please please please leave a review with helpful advice and to tell me how you all like it? I'd appreciate it. c:  
Kaoru: Oh MY GOD! Shut up and get on with the story! *sighs dramatically*  
Alright, alright! Someone's pmsing... -,-  
Kaoru: The fuck did you say? *pulls out knife*  
Hehe... Anywhore, review while I run for my life? Thanks, babes. *halls ass in the opposite direction* GAAAAAHHHHHH! D':

Kaoru: Come back here, you little pussy! *chases me*

xxxxx

Kaoru's Pov  
"No, leave me alone!" I scream as I kick free from the grip of a shadow figure. I try to run, desperate to get away, but more of the figures appear.

Fuck. I'm cornered.

Wait, I have my powers!

A flash of hope goes through me as I try to take off into the pitch black sky. Sure enough, nothing happens.

The fuck?

I try to shoot a laser at the closest figure, but nothing comes out. I'm powerless...?

A helpless scream sounds out as something grabs my arm, roughly pulling me back. My blood runs cold as I realize it's me who's screaming. I kick and fight, but I'm completely and utterly outnumbered. That scream is now louder and hoarse as more of the strange figures grab me and pull me down. I realize that tears are rolling down my cheeks as my screams form into horrifying words that I don't remember deciding to say.  
"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP, PLEASE!" I scream out into the darkness as I'm overcome with the figures.

Sure enough, nobody comes.

Just as I grit my teeth as more bitter tears roll, knowing my fate, I hear a familiar voice in the distance.

"Kaoru...!" It's faint and muffled, like it's behind a glass window.  
I continue to scream, but now struggle against the figures weakly.

"Kaoru!" The voice becomes a little clearer as I realize it's a deep, husky voice. Suddenly, the pitch black world shakes. The figures try to stay latched to me, but they fall off.

"KAORU! WAKE UP!" The voice shouts and everything shakes harder.  
The black begins to fade as well as the figures, a bright blurry light slowly replacing it.

My eyes snap open as I sit up quickly, gripping the first thing I reach for dear life. It's a vaguely familiar dark green shirt. The tears are actually falling, my cheeks flushed and stained with them. I'm shaking as I rest my forehead on the person's chest, crying.

This isn't me; I'm no helpless crying pussy! I'm the fucking Kaoru Matsubara!  
But I can't bring myself to get it together. It was so real... I was so scared, so helpless...

A hand strokes my hair to comfort me, an arm wrapping around my lower back. "Shhhh.." The voice mumbles as a weight rests on my head.

The tears eventually subside as I slowly calm down, but I'm hesitant to look up as I remember what happened before that awful nightmare.

He had caught me and was going to mate with me. Not even a day into being kidnapped, he's already seen me in a weak state.

And here I am, clinging to him like a helpless child. The fuck?

I quickly move away until my back hits the headboard of a dark green king size bed.

Hm, I wonder whose bed it is? (Cue the sarcasm)

Butch looks down at me, surprised. He quickly regains his composure and crosses his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I feel my cheeks heat up as I grit my teeth to fight down the blush.

"Don't worry about it. Where in the hell am I?" I demand, gripping the blankets. He still seems concerned, but lets it go for the moment as that smirk takes over.

"Well, you're in your new home, Baby Girl. Isn't it obvious?" He gestures around the huge room.

The walls are dark grey with a green accent wall, and dark grey carpet. A plasma screen tv with hundreds of games is on the opposite wall from the bed, a black leather couch in front of it. A mini fridge is against the left wall beside a door leading to a balcony. On the other wall, a door leads to an in suite bathroom and another leads to a walk in closet.  
Damn.

I turn back to Butch and glare. "This is not my home. Now tell me what the hell is going on, where I am, and where my friends are!" My voice raises, but is hoarse from my crying and screaming.

He chuckles, but thankfully decides to spill. "You, my dear, are in the Night Realm. You know, the alternate universe of Earth. Home of monsters and nightmares? Yeah, it's real. See, vampires are the dominant race here, so we rule this realm, and could easily take over Earth."

My head swirls as I fight back a gulp at the thought. Seriously?

"The Vampire King, my father, is growing old and will soon be giving up his throne. Since my brothers and I are triplets, we will share the rule. But, in order to take the role as the three Vampire Kings," he tilts my chin up to look him in the eyes as he smirks, "we need three beautiful women as Mates, who will serve as the three Vampire Queens."

My eyes widen as I freeze. So, not only will I be forced to be his Mate... I'll be a Vampire Queen..?

Oh my God. This is fucking insane.

Butch chuckles at my reaction and leans down slightly, his face dangerously close to mine. As he speaks, I can't help but watch his fangs peak out with every word. "Don't worry, Baby Girl. You'll have eternal life, eternal love, and everything you could ever ask for..." His smirk fades into a small half grin as I stare up at him. Snapping out of it, I sigh shakily and look down.

I'm leaving behind my family, friends, school, sports, everything... But I have no choice. What can I do?

...But I won't make it easy. If I'm going down, I won't go down without a fight. I am Kaoru Matsubara, and it's time I act like it.

"That's all fine and good," I say in a low voice as I look up at him, clenching my fists until they turn white with exertion. "But not for me. I'm not going to willingly be your little bride, and I sure as hell won't help you rule your fucked up realm! I would rather die than have to do such a revolting thing as mate with you!" I spit in his face.

Butch's grin is long gone, replaced by a glare that could terrify the devil. He snarls as he wipes the spit off of his face, clearly holding back from hitting me, like he wants to.

"Guards," he says in a strained calm voice, his jaw set as he doesn't look away from my eyes.

The door opens as two tall, strong vampires walk in. I narrow my eyes and stand to make a run for it, but Butch snatches my arm. The brunette vampire pulls out a syringe filled with a bright purple liquid as the other grabs my other arm.

"No-!" I try to yell, but the syringe is shoved into my neck. My eyes dilate as I suddenly feel like I'm made of lead. I tense for a moment, then fall back into Butch's awaiting arms.

Then, once again, everything goes black.


End file.
